


call me when you're sober

by Clumsyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, F/F, Married Couple, Sexual Tension, Sobriety, Songfic, my fic and I can do what I want with the names sorry jssjsj, separated, yes sua is their daughter to lazy to try another name haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsyooh/pseuds/Clumsyooh
Summary: That was when everyone was happy and truly in love with each other. Yoohyeon and Bora were a happy couple until they had their first kid. It’s nothing against their kid, but their feelings weren’t the same.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	call me when you're sober

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by two songs  
> call me when you're sober - Evanescence  
> I'll be good - Jaymes Young
> 
> Enjoy

“Kim bora to take Kim Yoohyeon as your wife to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

“I do”

“And You may kiss the bride”

That was when everyone was happy and truly in love with each other. Yoohyeon and Bora were a happy couple until they had their first kid. It’s nothing against their kid, but their feelings weren’t the same.

Bora was a loving wife who loved her wife and little daughter, but after she was fired from her job everything changed. She started to drink a lot, been distant, and recently started to hit Yoohyeon.  
\--

“I’m telling you. If you tried to touch me like this again we are over” Yoohyeon tried to be calm and not wake their kid

“Try me” drunk bora took her beer bottle and threw it at Yoohyeon. That made a small scratch in her eyebrow.

“That’s it Bora” Yoohyeon got closer and pulled Bora to her, their eyes met. Yoohyeon looked at her wife’s eyes carefully, she lost the spark in her eyes, and it’s not the same anymore. She held her hand and opened the front door. “Leave, bora”

“No, I won’t” 

“I said leave” Yoohyeon was really serious “call me when you’re sober”

She kicked Bora outside and rested her head in the door, hearing her wife begging to let her in, hearing the ‘I love you’ but it didn't feel the same when Bora used to say it. Tears ran from Yoohyeon’s eyes and then started crying, she couldn’t believe what she saw. 

She stood up to clean her face, and put a bandaid on her scratched eyebrow. She looked at her face for a while looking how this is not the first time Bora came home drunk and hit her, and remember her eyes connected to hers. Yoohyeon fell to the ground and started to cry for a little while, but she held her tears when Bora started to ring the doorbell.

“Bora I said go” 

“Yoohyeon I’m sorry, I love you”

“Not anymore” she whispered “go I’m not going to open” Yoohyeon left Bora outside and went to their room, she continued crying until she fell asleep.

\--

“Yoohyeon” with crying voice “please”

“Mommy?” a kid voice talked

“Sua” Bora got closer to the door “It’s me, can you open the door?”

Little Sua opened the door, she was a five years old girl, but so small and she barely reached the door to open it. Once she opened it and saw her mother crying in the ground, she got closer and touched her tiny hands. Bora couldn’t hold herself from that soft touch, she hugged her daughter tightly.

“Why are you awake?” Bora looked at her daughter with teary eyes

“I heard something” Sua tried to wipe her mother’s tears with her small fingers “It was you”

“Oh! Sorry I wake you up”

“It’s okay, to open the door to you”

“Yes, I forgot my keys and Mom seemed asleep” Bora smiled “how about sleeping with you to make up?”

The little daughter jumped happily, because one of her mothers will sleep with her today and it will be a safe night for her. Bora held Sua's small hand and went to her room, they laid in the bed together. It was a small bed, but like a mother like daughter, both of them have small bodies and sleeping in Sua’s bed isn’t a problem.

“Mommy”

“Yes honey”

“Do you hate us?” little Sua said that while trying to hold her mother’s whole hand with both hands

“No I don’t”

“Then why are you giving mom a hard time?”

Bora was surprised by her daughter's intelligence, and that woke her up from the alcohol influence. She couldn’t answer, because she actually doesn't know why she is giving her wife a hard time either. 

“Because” she looked at her daughter who fell asleep before having an answer “Because I’m an idiot sweetie”

Bora hugged her daughter too tight and went to sleep too.  
\--

In the morning Yoohyeon woke up and it’s time to wake Sua for school. She went to her daughter’s room and was surprised when she saw Sua between Bora’s arms. She went closer to her daughter to wake her up “sweetie wake up”

“Not now honey”

“Not you, Bora” Yoohyeon smiled but her smile faded so fast when she remember last night “Sua sweetie time to go to school”

Bora woke up and saw Yoohyeon trying to wake their sleeping daughter. She looked at her with sad eyes, she saw the scratch she caused on Yoohyeon's eyebrow and made her feel worse. 

She raised her hand to touch the injured brow, but Yoohyeon stayed away from her whispering ‘don’t touch me’. Bora felt guilty about what she made and wanted to tell Yoohyeon that she still cared.

“Honey Sua” Bora played with her daughter hair “remember today’s is your friend Minji birthday, wanna miss it?”

Suddenly the small girl opened her eyes, how could she forget her best friend's birthday? She looked at her two mothers and smiled brightly, gave bora a morning kiss on her cheek then hugged Yoohyeon to let her mother hold her to the bathroom to get ready.

Yoohyeon got herself busy with excited Sua. The little girl was obsessed with how she looked, is her hair good? Does she look good enough? Yoohyeon looked at her daughter with love, she reminded her of herself when she was young. 

“You look amazing, my princess”

Bora was cooking breakfast for both Yoohyeon and Sua. She prepared some sandwiches and put them in a purple lunch box for Sua, then made some too with coffee for Yoohyeon. 

The school bus horn cut everything, she was a little one running and looked at Bora saying “mommy how do I look?”

“Like an angel” Bora smiled “and this is your lunch, have fun”

Sua kissed her mother's cheeks and went to catch her bus.

“So we have little gay one here” Bora said while her arm starting to be around Yoohyeon’s waist

“I said don’t touch me” Yoohyeon moved her body, then went to her room because she needed to get ready.

“Yoohyeon” Bora followed her “what’s going on?”

“Why are you in Sua’s room?” Yoohyeon turned her body to look at Bora “how you opened the door?”

“She did” Bora looked at the ground “Sua woke up and opened the door”

“Man” Yoohyeon went to the closet to take her shirt “you were drunk?”

“Half awake”

“I told you to go” saying while buttoning her shirt “don’t comeback”

“I’m sorry” Bora walked slowly to be closer

“Bora” Yoohyeon looked at her wife “it’s not the first time, we aren’t going to discuss this anymore”

“But I do” Bora got closer “I love you, Yoohyeon”

“Not anymore” Yoohyeon said that while trying to do her tie

Yoohyeon can’t do that, and every morning Bora does this to her, but with the current situation she tried to do this by herself. Bora chuckled slightly and pulled Yoohyeon closer by holding the tie and the taller gave up to her. 

The oldest with soft and calm moves, she ended this tie. She pulled the thick side meaning that she’s done, but she stayed still holding the tie. Their face is a few centimeters away, their breath mixed with each other, and eyes connected. Bora smelled Yoohyeon’s scent with closing eyes, then opened them again to back to their eye contact. Bora stood on her tiptoes to be more closer, while keeping the eye contact.

They lost the track of time, they did nothing just keeping this eye contact. Yoohyeon lost her focus and tried to think straight but nothing was helping her. She was trying to pull herself, but her body was weak and Bora’s fist holding the tie was so strong. She needed to kiss her lips, but she has to be strong and remind herself of how mad she is. What the hell her head started to repeat this. She caressed Bora’s jaw, closed the gap with a heated kiss. 

Yoohyeon tears started to flew from her eyes without feeling, tried to clear her head and enjoying the kiss but end up breaking the kiss “let’s get a divorce”

“Yoohyeon” Bora tried to wipe Yooheon’s tears “what the fuck?”

“I can’t, Bora” the tallest sat down in a chair near them “I can’t suffer anymore with you”

“But” Bora looked at the ground, but her legs won’t move anymore “I love you”

“I said You don’t” Yoohyeon screamed “Bora you don’t. If you do you won’t give me a scratch, don’t blame alcohol because even alcohol won’t change your love.” she looked at her shaky hands, she calmed herself and said slowly “you don’t love me anymore bora”

Silence hit the room, Bora couldn’t talk and Yoohyeon couldn’t hold her tears from flowing.

“Yoohyeon, please” Bora broke the silence “please give me a chance, one chance”

“Not here, not next to Sua” Yoohyeon couldn’t stop her tears and her voice changed because of crying.

Yoohyeon words, Sua words are ringing inside Bora’s head like a hammer hitting inside. The older woman couldn’t help herself to stand still, she just fell on her knees. She walked slowly until she reached Yoohyeon’s thighs, rested her head on them and started to cry begging Yoohyeon for one last chance.

“Let’s be separated at least” Bora said trying to be strong to hold on Yoohyeon

“As long as you are not near me and Sua, I’m fine” the youngest felt like she threw fires not words, she never ever thought she might say ‘I don’t want you to be close’ to the Kim Bora, the love of her life.

“Thank you, hon-- Yoohyeon” Bora felt bitterness by saying her wife’s name at this moment

Yoohyeon stood up, wiped her tears, took some makeup and left the room without anything to say. Bora followed her until they reached the front door, the smaller wanted to hug her wife at least one more last time, but she’s very sure Yoohyeon didn’t want that.

“I don’t want to see you when I come back from work,” Yoohyeon felt another bitterness while saying her sentence.

“At least let me say goodbye to Sua don’t let me be away from her without goodbye”  
Yoohyeon felt bad enough, so she let her until Sua back from school and say goodbye

\--

It’s Yoohyeon's lunch break, and also it’s the time Sua finishes her school. Yoohyeon rode her car to go directly to her daughter’s school. She felt like she’s meeting her death on her way to school then to their house then says goodbye to Bora for an unknown amount of time. It is unfair for all of them, for Sua to not see her mother anymore, for Bora to not see her daughter anymore, for her to not feel happy anymore.

She parked her car and stepped outside to take her daughter’s attention when she sees her.

“Mom” the small kid screamed when she saw her mother and started to run very fast, Yoohyeon lowered herself and opened her arms to hug her little one. Sua hugged her mother very tightly compared to her size and her age, for second Yoohyeon felt like she’s choking.

“Wow! Sua Kim” Yoohyeon broke the hug to look at her daughter “what did you eat to be that strong?”

“I drank milk today” she said doing some flex muscles “see I have big muscles”

“Wow” Yoohyeon touched Sua’s biceps with an adoring smile, “are you going to protect us my strong girl?”

“I will protect you to not get this” she pointed at her scratched brow “also like mommy who let bad people in jail”

Yoohyeon's smile started to fade remembering how hard the news would be for Sua, she always admired Bora and was her hero for being a lawyer. She didn’t know how Sua will react when she knew that her mother is leaving them.

“Mom” the little girl noticed her mother spacing out

“Yes honey”

“Let’s go”

They rode the car and Sua talked unstoppable about Minji and how beautiful a friend she’s and how much she wanted to be her friend forever like her mothers who grew together. Every word Sua said about Minji was like a knife in Yoohyeon’s heart. 

Sua is an adopted girl but no one can imagine how much she looked like both Bora and Yoohyeon, the way she talked about her friend is exactly the same when she was talking about Bora when they were kids, the way how she’s small and energetic she’s exactly like Bora. 

She thought that Bora’s leaving is going to be hard on Sua, but the truth is that she’s the one who will have a hard time, seeing Sua looking like her mother in a lot of things won’t ever help her.

\--

Bora heard the car engine stopping and this is a sign that her daughter and wife are here. She swallowed the bitterness inside her mouth, this is it and she has to say goodbye.

While both daughter and wife were out, Bora took the decision to quit drinking and go back to her healthy life, so she booked herself in rehab camp. She also backed her stuff getting ready to leave.

Yoohyeon and Sua entered the house, the little girl ran fast to hug her mother. Bora wasn’t ready for that strong and tight hug, so she fell while hugging her daughter.

“What made you so strong like this young lady? You weren’t that strong in the morning” Bora said while trying to get up while still hugging Sua

“I drank milk and ate so much fruit,” Sua started to list things she ate and drank while sitting on her mother's lap. Bora couldn’t help herself and just started to kiss Sua’s face while the little girl was screaming ‘it tickles’

Bora’s phone rang, she let her daughter and went to get her phone to answer the call. Yoohyeon was looking at the scene calmly, looking at her wife very respectfully, and how she can be that hot even without any effort, just wearing some casual clothes looking at her daughter while answering the call. She’s really going to miss her. 

The older woman ended the call then said “this is it, I have to go”

“Where?” Sua looked at her mothers equally

“I’m going on a trip, baby” Bora got closer to her little girl “I might take a long time, but promise me to not give mom hard time and be strong as much as you are now, promise” Bora raised her pinky finger and interlocked it with the little girl's small finger. Then, she hugged her tightly, hoping every happy thing would be there when she came back.

The older woman stood up. “My taxi is here, I have to go,” she said while looking at Yoohyeon who’s looking at her feet. Bora got closer to her wife and raised her face using two fingers pushing her chin.

“Don’t be late in your taxi, '' Yoohyeon said, trying to avoid eye contact. 

“I won’t go before at least saying goodbye” 

Their eyes connected, the older woman saw how hurt Yoohyeon was, but also the damage that she caused all of that. If she didn’t drink too much and started to be responsible she wouldn't be in a situation like this.

“Goodbye bora”

Bora couldn’t help herself for pulling the taller woman into a hug. That hug told a lot of feelings that both Bora and Yoohyeon couldn’t express verbally. Guilt, sorry, voidness, love, hate, hurt, and missing. 

“I’m getting help, I promise I will be good person again” Bors whispered

Yoohyeon wrapped her arms around the older woman like she’s going to hide her inside her ribcage, she wanted her so bad, she wanted the one she was in love with for her whole life, but remembering that she hurted her more made her back up and break the hug.

Bora asked Yoohyeon for the last favor, it was for helping her to take her legagges to the taxi car. After they finished, they said goodbye again.  
And Bora left.

\--

It’s been a month since Bora left, Yoohyeon handled being strong in front of her daughter, but as soon she’s not around, a tear runs out of her eye. She knows nothing about Bora. Once she arrived at the rehab camp, she texted Yoohyeon telling her that they will take her phone. 

One day in her office she got mail, it was a letter, and it was from Bora. she threw everything she’s working on and opened the letter.

“Dear my loving wife Kim yoohyeon

It’s been a month since I started to take a serious decision like this and get some help. My therapy told me that I'm getting better and I don’t think I might take too long to be sober and back to normal life.

I know now that we can send each other a letter once a month, so now you can tell me at least how Sua is, please. How is she? Is she taking my absence very well? Is she eating very well? Tell her I called and I miss her. Please send her some hugs and tell her from your loving mommy.

Last thing, how are you? I really miss you. You can’t leave my head any second, everything I do reminds me of you. Here they say that I'm too small to be alcoholic. Every time I hear them talking shit about my size, I remember us when we first met in kindergarten, you stood up in front of me telling those kids ‘if you want to bully Bora try to fight me first’ and you were the tallest in the class, remember? 

I lived my whole life with you Yoohyeon, a month without you was hell, I really can’t imagine any day without anymore.  
I have to go now. Please write to me as soon as you can  
Bora”

Tears dropped at the paper, Yoohyeon couldn’t help herself but cry so hard, because as much Bora misses her, she missed her too.

\--

Month after month Bora kept sending letters, but Yoohyeon wasn’t strong enough to write an answer to her letters. She waited every month to receive the letter, waiting for what news she would hear from the other woman, but never tried to write her back.

The letter of the sixth month came through the mail, and the younger woman opened it immediately to see what new story Bora has today

“Dear Yoohyeon,  
It’s been six month already. To be very honest, I tried to hide my feelings every month, but now I can’t anymore.. 

Every time the mail woman came to our dorm, I really hoped to hear my name between the others' names telling me that I received a letter, but for six months I didn’t receive anything. I hope you and Sua are alright at least, but about me? I don’t think so. Just knowing that you are still hurt is killing me, it’s literally taking my soul out of my body. 

I miss you Yoohyeon, I miss you like crazy and I feel I'm losing my mind in a few seconds. I keep saying your name instead of other’s names. Everyone is Yoohyeon now.

Now I'm taking my own life by my own hands, I don’t think there’s a point of getting help while you are not with me anymore. I’m too weak to handle anything anymore, it’s really hard. 

Please Yoohyeon, take care of Sua and tell her that I always loved her. Also, I loved you too, and I'm sorry I didn’t love you properly. If we met in our next life I will love you with my whole heart and give you nothing but love and respect.  
I’m sorry Yoohyeon  
I love you  
Bora”

Yoohyeon threw the letter and lost her ability to talk, her only thoughts is cursing herself for not replying. She looked at the envelope trying to see if there’s any address to go there but she only found a number to call. She didn’t hesitate to call immediately.

“Hello this is Kim Yoohyeon, I just want to ask about someone who’s staying there with you for six month now”  
“Kim bora”  
“I just want to know how she is?”  
“What do you mean you can’t share any information about piecients?”  
“I’m her wife goddamn it”  
“I’m telling you she sent me a letter taking her life, can you at least checking up on her”  
“I will not wait until I receive a letter from her next month I want to know what’s happening with my wife”  
“Hello”  
“Hello”  
They won’t give a proper answer to Yoohyeon, but she didn’t give up easily.

\--

It’s been a month, Yoohyeon wasn’t feeling good at all, she was sick all the time, she regretted anything she did to Bora, and she wished she loved her more to stop her from doing this. The only thing giving her hope is that if she’s dead they will call her, she held that hope, but no more hope for Bora to send any letter anymore.

She was in her office, very sure that her boss is going to kick her out soon because she was taking a lot of days off or if she’s there her mind doesn’t. She played with the pen, writing her wife’s name in blank paper, and it was the only thing she thought about last month.

Someone knocked on the door telling Yoohyeon that she received a mail today, she stopped doing anything and took a small amount of envelopes, thanked the mailman and went back to sit in her office. She didn’t care about all the letters, just one, all her hopes were that there’s a letter from Bora, and there was a letter from her wife between them.

“Dear Yoohyeon  
I’m sorry I scared you last month, my doctor told me that you kept calling even though they told you that they won’t help you. I don’t know if it’s weird, but I’m having a light hope that you still care. Also, that motivated me to continue and we have good results.  
I miss you Yoohyeon, I really do miss you like crazy. I can’t wait to see you and my beautiful little lady.  
I hope I can hear from you soon  
Bora”

Yoohyeon hugged the letter with all of her strength, she didn’t realize how hard it was until she felt the relief when this letter came. 

After a few minutes of crying Yoohyeon came back to her senses and opened the other envelopes. One of them was from Sua school, it was the career day picture. 

Sua was wearing a judge outfit, holding a hammer and looking so pure and lovely in that outfit. Yoohyeon held her tears until she saw a handwritten note by Sua saying “I want to be a lawyer like Mommy Bora” and she went back to cry again, she thought that it’s the time to let Bora see that too.

\--

In the rehab camp, it was a quiet place. Bora learned how to draw and it was the thing holding her from doing anything bad to herself. So, she’s drawing most of the time alone.

The mailwoman came with letters from the outside, Bora at this time didn’t bother, she didn’t want to pressure Yoohyeon to write to her, she promised she’s going to be a good person and she will.

“Kim Bora”

Bora stopped doing anything and just ran to the mailwoman asking if she really has a letter sent to her, and it was a letter from Yoohyeon to her to Kim Bora. 

She got back to her bed and opened the envelope, the first thing she saw was her daughter's picture in a judge outfit.

“My little girl, she’s so beautiful” she said with a wide smile looking at the picture with whole love and admiration. Then she went to see what else the envelope had, it was Sua’s handwritten note “I want to be a lawyer like Mommy Bora” the lawyer said it outloud with tears flying from her eyes. And lastly, she saw the letter from Yoohyeon

“Dear Bora  
First of all, I’m sorry for being a jerk and not sending anything to you. I was speechless for all these months. I don't know what to say and write to you. I hope you are alright now, please take care of yourself.

About Sua, she’s growing healthily, she’s now talking more clearly and understandably, you will be happy when you see her. She has been sleeping next to me lately because she misses you and I’m too. 

Also, she’s really like you, I can’t believe that she’s not your biological daughter because of how much she acted like you these days. She has been very loud lately too, how do you both have this loudness in this small body? 

She’s also very good at school and her teacher always tells me that she brags of her lawyer mother. I’m almost jealous, I give her everything and she looks at her lawyer mother. Joking, she also said I’m taking care of everything and letting our house be safe, and I’m looking good in suits more than any man in the world. Congratulation we have another gay in the house.

About me? I just never felt that void until you left, I keep reminding myself that you are not completely gone, but my heart still misses you.

I knew from the start that I’m not a good lover and warned you, but with wide arms you took me with my flaws. On the other side I couldn’t handle your flaws, I’m sorry if I wasn’t good enough, and I hope that I will be that good lover soon and the one who’s always there for you.

Yesterday I looked at the sky, it was clear. No stars in the sky, even my sky never been the same. I miss you like crazy, I miss you laugh, your voice, your way of talking, your songs and everything is related to you.  
Even myself..  
I really miss you Bora and can’t wait for you to back to your health and be with us again  
Yoohyeon”

This letter wasn’t too long but for Bora it was because she stopped every second to cry or she couldn’t see because of her tears. When she reached her wife’s name at the end of the letter, she couldn’t help herself from kissing it and smelling it.

\--

It’s been a year since Bora left to go to a rehab camp, and now she’s alcohol free. She didn’t tell her wife the news, but she planned on surprising her in her office instead of receiving the monthly letter.

She packed everything in the rehab camp getting ready to meet her wife and her daughter for the first time in a year. She finished everything and now she’s ready to leave and start her happy life and try to go back to work too.

The older woman took a taxi to go to her house. She left her bags inside and went fast to the taxi again, because she has to go to the most important place. Her wife's office. When she got back to the taxi she asked the driver to take her to a flower shop before going to Yoohyeon’s office immediately.

When she got into the office, she asked the receptionist if Yoohyeon was available and she wanted to meet her. The receptionist knows Bora, so she asked kindly to not tell Yoohyeon that she’s the visitor.

“Mrs Kim you have a visitor” the receptionist calling Yoohyeon

“Who is it?” 

The receptionist looked at Bora confused what to answer then come up with “Sua’s teacher”

“That’s weird is Sua with her?”

“No”

“That’s really weird but let her come in”

Bora thanked the receptionist and went to Yoohyeon’s office. When she was close it was so hard to enter, some flashbacks came to the older woman’s head. How unfair she was, how much hurted her wife, and how selfish she was. 

After that letter, Yoohyeon rarely sends letters back to Bora, it is mostly about Sua nothing more. She was excited to see Yoohyeon but now hesitation is killing her, what if Yoohyeon didn’t like seeing the visitor.

Someone opened the door and surprised the woman, it was some co-worker with Yoohyeon. He opened the door and gently stepped aside to let Bora come in and he went out. Bora has no choice but to enter the office.

“I don’t think you are Sua’s teacher” Yoohyeon stood up from her chair

“Ah yeah” the older woman said in low voice looking at the bouquet of flowers she’s holding “I wanted to surprise you”

“You did actually,” Yoohyeon rested herself on the edge of her office table, looking carefully at how Bora had changed since last year. Her hair grew longer, she gained some weight and has better skin, she can see it from 100 meters.

Bora wanted to hug Yoohyeon badly, but the hesitation killed her so much. She froze in her place, looking at the flowers and doing nothing just standing like a frozen status.

“Bora” Bora raised her head to see her wife’s arms wide open “you came all this way and you won’t give your tree a hug?”

A tear flew from Bora’s eyes, but she eventually smiled. Then , she threw the bouquet in the chair near her to run to her wife’s arms. Yoohyeon held the other woman by her waist to not fall, and Bora warped her arms around her wife’s neck.

It was a long hug, has a lot of non verbal feelings. Yoohyeon tightend the hug wanting to let Bora hide inside her and won’t leave her again or do anything stupid. She realized that life without the other woman has no meaning and that hug was to tell her how much she’s the meaning of her life.

On the other side, Bora exactly wanted to hide inside Yoohyeon, she was always her safest place. She nuzzled her face in Yoohyeon’s neck, smelling her familiar and intoxicating scent. She felt very dizzy and the tight hug was not helping, so she tried to tell Yoohyeon to break the hug.

They looked at each other, caressing each other's faces, looking how these facial changes in a year. They kept looking at each other until their eyes connected, and that brought back memories for both women.

“And now we have to continue what we broke” Bora smiled while holding Yoohyeon’s tie and keeping her few centimeters away 

“Are you teasing me right now?”

“I wanted to look at your eyes more because I missed it” then she pulled her to close the gap and let their lips crash. 

This kiss was different, it’s not even like their first kiss, first I love you kiss, the proposal kiss or even the ‘I do’ kiss. It was so soft, but deep at the same time. 

Yoohyeon warped her hands around the other woman to keep her closer, while bora let her hands resting on Yoohyeon’s shoulders then slowly going through her hair. Tears dropped and made the kiss saltier, and that made the both women stop kissing and just resting their foreheads and catch their breaths.

“I miss you” both of them said this at the same time

\--

It’s the time for Sua to finish school, and both women went to meet her. Bora decided to surprise her daughter so she hid herself very well when they arrived.

In front of Sua’s school, Yoohyeon waited outside, resting her back on the car to greet the little girl when she came out.

“Mom!” a sharp voice came from the school front door

“My little one” Yoohyeon, kneeled down to be in Sua’s level and get ready for the sweetest and strongest hug she receives almost every day, and she never gets sick of it. Sua ran so fast to throw herself between her mother’s arms and hug her tightly

“Honey don’t waste your strength on hugging me, because I have a surprise for you”

“You bought me the nintendo switch?” the little one got excited and started to jump

“Uh” Yoohyeon was surprised but laughed after all “No but I think it’s better”

“If it doesn’t it will hurt my feelings” Bora came from behind the car

“Mommy!!” Sua was the happiest human being at that moment, she ran to hug her mother very tightly, and Bora started to give her kisses and smelling her. “Definitely is better than nintendo switch”

“I miss you little one” Bora smiled looking how her daughter really grew compared to the last time, even with the pictures that Yoohyeon sent to her, the reality was different and showed more growth.

“I miss you too mommy” she said with pouty face

“What’s with the pouty face?”

“I miss you a lot mommy. Don’t leave me again” she couldn’t help herself but crying  
Bora felt so soft when she saw her daughter crying because she misses her. She immediately gave her a hug trying to reassure her.

“I’m not leaving you baby” she said while rubbing her back to give her more reassurance and inviting Yoohyeon to the hug “I will never do that again, I will never let you and your mother alone. I will be your hero forever and stay to protect you. I will love you and mom with my whole heart and be the best mother and wife to both of you. I will try my best to be good, I promise”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> you are too strong to finish it.  
> thank you for reading, and hope you like it
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @clumsysamu  
> For notes and questions https://curiouscat.qa/clumsysamu  
> See you soon :)


End file.
